


You are my mother

by Dontcallherbabe



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Mother-Daughter Relationship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontcallherbabe/pseuds/Dontcallherbabe
Summary: Fiona wasn't really a mother for Cordelia but luckily she had her auntie Myrtle. One-shots.
Relationships: Cordelia Foxx & Fiona Goode, Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Myrtle Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

In Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies young Cordelia walked towards her mother's room. She opened the door and walked towards the bed, where her mother, the Supreme, slept.  
"Mother wake up" Cordelia said while carefully shaked her mother's shoulder.  
"Please Mother wake up" nothing "Fiona!" the young witch said.   
"What Delia??" Fiona rasped with a slight annoyance in her voice.  
" It's too early for anyone to be up, so what is it?" Fiona asked and look up at her daughter.  
"I hade awfully nightmare and I'm too scared to go back to sleep" the young witch said with few tears rolling down her cheek.  
"Oh, Delia, don't be such a baby. Now go back to sleep." Fiona sighed   
"B-but...." Cordelia's voice was wavering, and her eyes filled with even more tears.  
"Go. Back. To. Sleep." Fiona said and turned in her bed.  
Cordelia stood there looking at her mother's back. More tears started fall down her cheeks.  
Cordelia let out a shriek that caused the Supreme to whirl around   
"Stop crying Delia! Right now!" Fiona's voice rose over the Cordelia's crying.  
Suddenly Fiona's room door swished open.  
"What on earth is going on?!" Myrtle asked after stepping into room. Fiona laid still in her bed.  
"Delia, my little bird, come here" Myrtle said with a soothing voice and took the young witch into her arms.   
"What's the matter my darling?".   
"I-I hade nightmare" Cordelia managed to say throughout her sobbing.  
"Shhh my little bird, everything is alright, it was just a dream. Let's go eat some breakfast and you can tell me all about it" Myrtle said as she lead young witch out the room.  
"Alright, can I have that key lime pie you made yesterday for breakfast?" Cordelia asked.  
"Why of course my dear. I love key lime pie" Myrtle said smiling  
After the two witches left the room, Fiona sat up.   
Looking out the hallway, listening her daughter's laugh. Fiona sighed and wip away her tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoping that her mother was a sleep or past out, Cordelia sneak inside the house.  
"Where the hell have you been?" Cordelia heard her mother say. "Shit.... Out." She replied as she walked towards her room.   
"Out where exactly?" the supreme asked   
"Um me and Jessica, we went to high school party"Cordelia mumbled   
"A party. Really?"  
"You're the one who is always telling me to go out, so I did." Cordelia turned to look at her mother  
"For Christ sakes, Delia, I meant out like movies, not going out on party and act like some drunken whore."  
"Why not? You do it" Just as soon those words left her lips, open palm flew towards her.   
In shock and pain, Cordelia just stood there unable to process what had just happened. Tears began to fall down from her eyes.  
"Don't you ever talk to me like that again." The supreme spat.   
"Don't worry I won't talk to you. I want to go back to Academy" She yelled with tears streaming down her cheeks.   
Cordelia run into her room.  
"Oh you will, first thing at tomorrow morning. So pack your things!" Fiona yelled


End file.
